


Safe Distance

by keepthekettleon



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Edit, F/M, I was planning on this to be a fic, M/M, Magnus' past lovers, Tom Hiddleston aka Henry V is in it, have fun, there is a bit of drabble too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: ShHiatus Bingo (Team Red)Square: Fake/Pretend Relationship





	Safe Distance

Magnus smiled, warm and gentle, as he led her into the ballroom. Nobles dancing, talking, scheming. Everyone had to be this perfect image of happiness and contentment, even if half of it was fake from start to finish. 

And even if Magnus could call many things in his life fake, at least he was happy. Just the choice to do things differently, to not fake happiness, but to fake everything and be happy instead, that choice had made things harder but so much better. 

“Dear, may I have this dance?” He smiled teasingly at his wife, knowing that she would accept. 

“Of course, love.” Anna smiled, gently placing her hand in his. As they slowly turned on the dancefloor, Magnus was once again grateful for her, coming here with him, marrying him. Sometimes he wondered if she had her own reasons for agreeing to it. But he wouldn’t push. She was his best friend, but at the same time, everyone had their right to a few secrets. Magnus knew that better than anyone else.


End file.
